


Adventures in the Shower

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, eating ass, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: “He ain’t even eat ass un—““I did it once, in the shower.”





	Adventures in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Meggie for being an amazing beta ❤️

“A‘ight, Twinkletoes, let’s wash these legs off.”

Vanessa leans down with a grin to lather up Brooke’s thighs, wiping away the streaks of white left painted across Brooke’s skin and watching them wash down the drain. Even just being touched, Brooke’s dick is twitching, and Vanessa can’t help but let her touch linger, just to see how far she can push the other queen. Within seconds, though, Brooke is squirming again, sighs of frustration and pleasure mixing together as she searches for more attention.

“Uh-uh, sorry, mama.” Vanessa withdraws her hand suddenly with a smirk. “You already got your turn. Now it’s mine.” 

The way Brooke purrs in response is enough to make Vanessa go mad.

“What do you want daddy to do to you, baby?” Vanessa practically swoons as Brooke pulls her close, firm fingers tight against her waist. “Since you were so good for me, I’ll do anything you want.”

_ Fuck. _

There _ is _ something she wants, something she’s never asked Brooke before. Something she’s been afraid to ask for. 

“Babe? Aww, come on, what is it?” Brooke teases, and Vanessa suddenly becomes aware that she’s blushing. 

“Oh, it’s um…”

_ God fucking damnit. _Why the fuck was this so hard? She and Brooke had done everything from whips to wax, from edging to milking. So why was something this mundane, this basic, so difficult to ask for? 

_ Rip the band-aid off, Vanj. Just ask already. _

Everything they’d tried, Brooke had suggested. Everything they talked about, Brooke talked about first.

Isn’t it time Vanessa had her turn? 

“Seriously babe, you’re scaring me—what’s wrong?”

Vanessa looks up and sees Brooke’s face wrinkled in concern, lips and cheeks puffed out in a puppy-like expression, and her heart melts.

Brooke is so good to her, so eager to keep her feeling safe and happy; what, really, does she have to be afraid of?

Taking in a deep breath, she finally lets herself blurt out, “I want you to eat my ass, daddy. Please.”

There’s a beat, Vanessa’s heart kicking up with anxiety as a myriad of self-criticisms and apologies run through her mind. She feels Brooke’s body peel away from her own, her skin thrust out from the water’s hot shelter and into the cold, and for a second, thinks it’s over, that she’s broken the moment.

Then all of a sudden, she’s being turned around before being jerked back into Brooke’s arms, Brooke’s lips settling against her ear and hand reaching around to grope at Vanessa’s dick.

“Good boy, I’m so proud of you for being honest with me.” The husk in Brooke’s voice sends shivers down Vanessa’s spine, a sensation that Brooke chases with her mouth as she kisses down Vanessa’s body, towards where Vanessa wants it most.

“I haven’t done this in a while, so you gotta tell me if I’m doing it right, okay?” 

“Just do--_ ahhh _ ,” Vanessa melts into the sensation of her cheeks being kneaded together only to then be spread apart, a slow, wet tongue licking its way to her hole. “That’s it, baby, like that-- _ Fuck. _”

Brooke laps at Vanessa’s hole, circling it with the tip of her tongue. In any other person, Vanessa would have found the movement tentative, overly-cautious, even. But she knows Brooke too well for that. No, this is deliberate, designed to work her up. And it works; within seconds, Vanessa is coming undone, unable to keep her hands from migrating between her legs.

She’s just about to start stroking when a hand reaches around and slaps hers away.

“_ Mine,” _Brooke growls into Vanessa, the sensation making her moan as Brooke takes the opportunity to replace Vanessa’s grip with her own, slowly beginning to stroke Vanessa’s cock as she continues to lick her from behind. 

“_ Fuck _ , daddy, yes, it’s yours, I’m yours, _ oh my fucking God _\--” 

“Beg to come.” Brooke withdraws her mouth from Vanessa’s ass, and Vanessa can practically hear the smirk she knows is written across Brooke’s face. 

Before Vanessa can even process the command, Brooke’s mouth is back where Vanessa needs it, the pace of her tongue absolutely merciless and her hand working double-time on Vanessa’s cock.

“_ Please, daddy, please let me come, please, I’m yours, please let me come please let me come I need to come I need to-- _”

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

The mess Vanessa makes takes so long to clean off that it’s a miracle they don’t run out of hot water.


End file.
